Letras de Paja
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Y ahí radicaba todo el problema… si Nami era una "Gata", ¡Dónde carajos estaba su pareja, el condenado "gato"! Letra G: Gato. —LuNa (hints ZoRo).
1. A de Apodos

Holi, vengo con una colección tipo "Abecedario" LuNa, lo sé, ya son muy trilladas pero tratare de apegarme lo más que pueda al universo de OP. De momento los dejo con la 'A' de… ¡Hora de Aventura! (?) digo, lean XD

**Disclaimer aplicado:** One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

"**Letras de Paja"****.**

**Viñeta #1: Apodos**

No es como si él fuera el más observador del grupo o algo parecido, en realidad distaba mucho de serlo, pero ese tipo de detalles no se le escapaban de las manos y resultaba extraño. Porque él también quería tener los privilegios que otros tenían.

Vale, sabía que no podía nadar por más que lo intentara, tampoco cocinar o pelear con espadas. Pero su capricho y reciente obsesión era insignificantemente pequeño, y aun así muy importante. Definitivamente lo suyo no era pensar.

Aun así, después de otra de sus recientes sesiones de observación hacia dos de sus tripulantes se estiro con pereza y fue directo al cuarto de navegación, donde ella se encontraba. ¿Dónde más?

Prácticamente dibujaba mapas hasta dormida. Y no es que lo supiera por espiarla en la noche ni nada parecido… solo era un vago presentimiento. Sí, eso.

Al llegar entro de la única forma que sabía: sin pedir permiso y desconsideradamente. Nami se sobresalto brevemente, al ver de quien se trataba rodo los ojos, soltó una maldición y continuo con lo suyo. Ignorándolo.

Luffy se mostro un poco molesto por eso pero lo dejo pasar. No debía olvidar su razón de ir a verla. La que no lo dejaba dormir en paz y lo obligaba a colarse en el cuarto de la peli naranja para admirarla mientras duerme como acosador.

_No es acosar, Sanji dijo que es cuidar sobre protectoramente y con exceso a una persona importante._

Bueno, lo que fuera.

Con cautela de no desacomodar nada de su lugar cruzo la habitación y recargo su mandíbula en el escritorio, del lado contrario a donde estaba Nami muy concentrada.

Admiraba sus facciones como si de una obra de arte se tratase, no, más bien una Musa inspiradora. Nami se percato de que algo, o _alguien_ la observaba con demasiado interés, y al levantar la mirada se encontró con su capitán prácticamente a un centímetro de su rostro.

— ¡Luffy! —Chillo con la cara roja de repente— Invades mi espacio personal idiota. ¡Aléjate!

— ¡Mandarina golpeadora! —Grito él ignorando su petición, y desconcertándola. De no ser por su sonrisa carente de malicia hubiera pensando que la insulto.

— ¿Disculpa?

— No… suena mal —susurro para sí mismo—. ¡Am, ya sé! ¡'Tacañina la tacaña'!

_Oí, eso sí que fue grosero…_, pensó la chica con un tic en su ojo.

— ¡Tampoco! Am… la navegadora del demonio… —negó— Clima loco…

Nami rechino los dientes, contando hasta diez mil en su mente. En serio, ¿Qué pasaba con Luffy? Actuaba raro. Más raro de lo _usual_.

_Con que me este jugando algún tipo de broma lo mato._

— ¿Luffy?, ¿Qué se supone que haces? —Pregunto lo más amablemente posible y dejo a un lado su pluma.

— Solo te busco un buen apodo 'Carne a la Naranja' —respondió con simpleza, al instante recibió un puñetazo en la cara—. ¡Ah, no me pegues Dinero Climatológico!

— ¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS ES ESO DE 'CARNE A LA NARANJA'?! —chillo cabreada, al ver que Luffy ingenuamente iba a responde lo que seguro seria su pase directo al mar levanto su puño en señal de amenaza. Surtió el efecto deseado y el chico cerro la boca. Un poco más calmada, Nami se cruzo de piernas y respiro profundamente.

_Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala… Bien._

— Haber, explica eso del apodo. Y si es una idea loca de Usopp o Brook te juro que…

— No, no. Ellos no tienen nada que ver, son Zoro y Robin —la interrumpió él. A Nami se le desencajo la mandíbula al escuchar sus nombres. ¿Ellos? ¡En serio! — Zoro siempre llama a Robin 'mujer' y ella a él 'espadachín-san'.

— Eh, pero si eso ya lo sabía… —dijo confundida. Luffy se puso en pie de un brinco, asustándola, otra vez. Y causándole un casi paro cardiaco al juntar _demasiado_ sus rostros, otra vez.

— ¡NAMII~! ¿CÓMO QUE YA LO SABÍAS Y NO ME DIJISTE? ¡No es justo, ellos tienen apodos y nosotros no! —Se quejo con las mejillas infladas, como cuando no entendía algo. Lo cual se aplicaba al caso irónicamente.

— ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Si se llaman así de toda la vida! —Replico— ¡Y que te dije del espacio person…! ¡LUFFY QUE DIABLOS HACES!

— ¿Te abrazo? —Pregunto divertido. Los colores se le subieron al rostro, ¡ya lo sabía ni que fuera idiota! La pregunta era _porqué_.

Como si Luffy fuese capaz de leerle la mente o algo parecido se estiro de esa manera que tanto le desagradaba, rodeándola por completo. Al final, la miro con interés.

Acercando más y más sus labios a los suyos, despedían un olor a carne.

— L-Luffy suéltame —balbució intentando mantener su postura. Quizás si sus piernas no temblaran como gelatina daría un mejor efecto. Luffy negó y se acerco otro poco, y un poco más.

Dios, sus labios estaban a un milímetro de distancia.

Y cuando parecía lo inevitable y cerró los ojos esperando tan _indeseado_ contacto… este no llego. Pasaron los segundos y minutos pero Luffy no la besaba, ¡¿maldita sea por qué no?!

Nami parpadeo un par de veces. Extrañada se encontró con el azabache riendo aun enredado en ella, pero con la cabeza más lejos. Frunció el ceño.

— ¡Ya sé cómo llamarte Nami! 'La Navegante tan roja como una Mandarina', shishishi.

— Luffy…

— ¿Um?

— ¡ERES UN PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! —Rugió. Y con toda su fuerza lo tiro lejos de ella, hacia la cubierta—. ¡Las mandarinas no son rojas! ¡Y ya deja de inventarme apodos!

Todos eran horripilantes. Ella no necesitaba uno, era tan infantil usarlos y decirlos. Por supuesto que ella no caería tan bajo como los demás, no era tonta claro que no y el que los creo bien podría…

— ¿Y si te llamo Reina Pirata?

—…Bueno, lo pensare.

¿Qué decía? Ah sí, bendito sea aquel que los invento.

**#FIN**

* * *

¡Y con eso cumplo con 'A'! Actualizare cada semana, sino antes, y seria de mucha utilidad que me dieran palabras para las siguientes letras, excepto la 'B' porque ahí tengo algo macabro planeado XD

¿Review?


	2. B de Bragas

¡Gracias por sus reviews gente! Me alegro que les gustara ;A; y se me olvido comentar antes, todo ocurre después del Time-Skip, excepto unos cuantos drabbles pero ahí les haré saber. Disfruten.

**Disclaimer aplicado:** One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

"**Letras de Paja"****.**

**Viñeta #2: Bragas**

Solo otro hermoso y tranquilo día en el Thousand Sunny… bueno, si se le puede decir hermoso con una tormenta que les impide continuar navegando y jugar afuera, y tranquilo considerando que los Mugiwaras no saben el significado de esa palabra todo estaba en orden.

Luffy se encontraba aburrido, no, suuuuuuuuper aburrido como diría Franky ¿Por qué los días lluviosos tenían que ser tan simplones?

No estaría tan mal el asunto si Nami jugara con él, pero no, Robin tuvo que secuestrarla para una 'charla de chicas' fuese lo que fuese.

Así que ahí estaba, a mitad de la cocina observando la madera del techo crujir. A su lado, y no muy lejos, los chicos –incluido Zoro para su desconcierto– se encontraban susurrando quién sabe qué cosas.

Dedujo que se trataba de chistes puesto que no paraban de reír y el espadachín se sonrojaba de vez en cuando.

Repentinamente emocionado, como en el campo de batalla, Luffy se estiro lo suficiente para oírlos con claridad.

"Chicas"

"Colores"

"Robin-chwan"

"Pícaro"

Luffy no fue capaz de entender más que esas palabras, que en su opinión, formaban uno de los peores chistes del mundo, ¿entonces qué le causaba tanta gracia a sus tripulantes?

Probablemente en otra ocasión los hubiera ignorado e iría a causar unos cuantos destrozos por ahí, pero llovía, y mucho, y estaba desesperado por entretenerse. Ya con menos disimulo el moreno se lanzo hacia ellos y cayo de sentón en el círculo que formaban.

Todos excepto Brook y Zoro pegaron un brinco.

— ¡Luffy cabrón!, ¡¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no aparezcas así de la nada?! —Grito Sanji exasperado, ante la risa del chico le dio una buena patada en la cara.

— ¡Oí Sanji no seas tan violento! —Intervino Usopp ya repuesto del susto, más o menos—. ¡Y tú deja de reír ya!

— ¡Shishishi! ¡Yo también quiero oír sus chistes!

— ¿Chistes, cuáles chistes? —Pregunto Zoro repentinamente intrigado.

— ¿Eh, que no están contando chistes? —Todos negaron—. Pero si hace rato lucían muy divertidos y no paraban de reír…

— ¡Ah, yo sé porque reían Luffy! Resulta que el proceso de apareamiento de los humanos se basa en el color de las br…

— ¡Ajaja, Chopper que divertido! Por supuesto que no hablábamos de chicas ni cosas pervertidas, por supuesto que no —lo interrumpió Usopp cubriendo con ambas manos la boca del reno. Luffy ladeo la cabeza sin entender nada.

— Pero si hablábamos de eso…

— ¡MARIMO DELATOR DE MIERDA!

— ¡Luffy es nuestro capitán Ero-Cook, tiene tanto derecho de saber esto como tú! —Replico Zoro chirriando los dientes. Bien, definitivamente mentir no era lo suyo decidieron todos. La información se le había escapado por error.

En tanto otra de las típicas y ya recurrentes peleas entre ambos chicos se llevaba a cabo, Usopp y el resto lo incluyeron en su 'círculo de la hermandad'.

Ante la seriedad de su mejor amigo Luffy se sintió repentinamente ansioso.

— Bien Luffy… —comenzó él— Ya no tiene caso ocultarlo, nos has descubierto… platicábamos sobre las chicas que hemos conocido y la importancia de unas bragas bonitas.

— Oh…

Un silencio incómodo los rodeo, todos esperaban la posible respuesta que daría Luffy, o si los tacharía de degenerados, o si se burlaría de ellos, que era lo más probable. Pero los segundos transcurrían y Luffy no hablaba.

Incluso Zoro y Sanji detuvieron sus ataques al estar al tanto de todo. Al fin, el capitán dijo:

— ¡No entiendo nada! Shishishi.

Y todos cayeron de golpe al suelo.

— ¡Debimos esperar algo así de su parte! —Mascullo Usopp. Luffy volvió a reír.

— ¿Eh, pero que son las bragas?

— ¡Son lo más suuuuuuuuper de una mujer!

— Algo que te quita la respiración… aunque yo ya estoy muerto y no respiro. ¡Yohohoho!

— ¡Mellorineeeee! ¡Y más Mellorine!~~

— Idiotas.

— ¡OÍ, ZORO!

— Ya, perdón —el aludido se encogió de hombros y fue directo a Luffy.— Ignora a estos locos Luffy. Las bragas es… eso que usan las chicas para… er, tú sabes —negó desinformado— L-lucir bien.

— Ah, ¿Cómo un broche en el cabello o algo así? —Cuestiono él. Zoro rasco su nuca sin saber cómo explicarlo.

— No precisamente…

— Las bragas son la ropa interior femenina —dijo Chopper inocentemente. Todos pusieron sus mejores expresiones de terror total. ¡Oh, diablos! Luffy definitivamente los tacharía de malditos depravados sexuales y los denunciaría con la Marina.

O no.

— ¡Ah, eso! ¿Pero qué tiene de malo hablar de bragas, que acaso no son todas iguales? —Pregunto, logrando que el miedo se esfumara y volvieran a su habitual actitud. Sanji y Brook negaron decepcionados.

Por supuesto que no, ninguna braga era igual a otra.

— ¡Que dices Luffy-san! Hay de bragas a bragas. Las mejores son las transparentes —respondió el esqueleto.

— No, no, no. ¡Las mejores son las que tienen estampados de leopardo! —Protesto Usopp con severidad.

— Bah, ustedes son tan jóvenes babys, todos saben que no hay braga que se compare a una rojo pasión. ¡Esa si es suuuuuuuuper!

— Yo prefiero las negras —comento casualmente Zoro.

Sanji sonrió con diversión.

— Será porque Robin-chwan las usa…

— ¡Cierra la boca te dije que eso era secreto!

Y así continuaron, discutiendo cuál color era el más favorable para que una chica luciera totalmente hermosa con él. Luffy los observaba en silencio, intentando procesar y guardar toda esa 'valiosa' información, aunque no entendía el porqué de tanto alboroto.

Para él solo eran un simplón pedazo de tela y ya. Y cualquier chica las usaba y… algo hizo click en su cabeza, una duda que nunca se había planteado pero resultaba inquietante.

Ignorando las cazuelas y patadas que volaban de un lado a otro en la cocina se puso en pie y abandono en lugar, directo a la causa de su nueva interrogante. Cuando todo se calmo ahí dentro, un cansado Usopp se dirigió a su capitán.

— ¿V-ves Luffy?... por eso las bragas con estampado de leopardo son las mejores y… —silencio—. ¿Eh, donde se metió Luffy?

—… —todos cesaron sus ataques, reaccionando a que su capitán y origen de ese pleito no estaba. Se esfumo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que un grito femenino se escuchara por todo el barco seguido de algo parecido a una cachetada, cosa que les puso los pelos de punta.

Esa voz… ¿no podía ser acaso…?

El rechinido de la puerta abriéndose los trajo de vuelta, un muy sonriente –y golpeado– Luffy entro riendo estrepitosamente.

— ¿Luffy, no me digas que tú…?

— Creo que las bragas naranjas son las mejores —dijo resuelto, y no hizo falta nada más.

¿Quién sabe? Quizás no fue buena idea contarle esas cosas a Luffy, menos si Nami se encontraba a un par de habitaciones cerca…

**#FIN**

* * *

¿A que fui muy obvia con la B? XD bueno, así lo vi yo. De nuevo gracias por leer, y ya saben que si sugieren palabras para las siguientes letras ayudarían mucho a esta escritora. ¡Nos leemos darlings!~

¿Review?


	3. C de Cita

Lamento la demora, la semana pasada fue muy ajetreada, puf ¡pero ya estoy de vacaciones y actualizare más rápido! Recuerdo que todo ocurre después del Time Skip.

**Disclaimer aplicado:** One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

"**Letras de Paja"****.**

**Viñeta #3: Cita**

Nerviosa de pies a cabeza Nami se dio otro vistazo frente al espejo, buscando un peinado que fuera adecuado para sus largos cabellos. Se había maquillado y desmaquillado, y era la quinta vez que se cambiaba el atuendo. Era el colmo que teniendo tanta ropa y accesorios nada le quedara bien esa noche. ¡Justo _esa_ maldita noche!

Si no fuera porque Robin se encontraba un poco detrás, observándola con obvia diversión ya se habría lanzado por la borda del barco. ¿Y uno se preguntaría, por qué la navegante de los Mugiwara se encontraba en ese estado al filo de un colapso mental?

La razón era bastante simple en realidad, iba a tener una cita con su capitán. Con Luffy. El idiota de Luffy.

No es que ella lo planeara, por supuesto que no, todo fue por culpa del idiota de Zoro y sus malas mañanas de juntarse con Robin. Ambos incitaron a Luffy –inconscientemente– a organizar una velada _romántica_ con ella.

Y justo por eso nunca volvería a contarle ningún secreto a su amiga, porque gustar del moreno, y tener que soportar toda una noche a su lado no era nada bonito. Seguramente el muy idiota ya se había comido toda la cena.

Sí, eso. La velada seria de lo más horrible y no la volverían a repetir jamás.

— ¡Agh, este estúpido vestido me hace ver gorda! —Robin rió, sentada tranquilamente en su hamaca.

— Tranquila Navegante-san, Luffy pensara que luces bonita aunque vayas en pijama.

— No voy a usar la pijama para una cita, ¡y todo es tu culpa! Si no te hubiera confesado que él me gusta nunca organizarías todo esto… —se lamento ella, sujetada al espejo de la habitación.

Escucho a la arqueóloga cerrar el libro que hojeaba y se dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente. Robin sonreía con dulzura.

— Todo saldrá bien, de verdad. Y creo que ya es hora de que vayas con él.

Nami asintió y después de revisar su apariencia –otra vez– fue a la entrada de su habitación y salió, escuchando como últimas palabas de parte de su amiga "Buena suerte Navegante-san".

Definitivamente Robin era el mismo demonio, decidió. Y esa noche _no_ la pasaría bien.

Con ese optimista pensamiento en mente Nami se dirigió a la cocina, lugar acordado para la cita, y entro en ella, segura de que estaría llena de platos sucios aquí y allá y un chico dormido a mitad de la mesa. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrarse lo contrario…

— ¡Nami, te estaba esperando! Shishishi.

— ¡Pero qué carajos, Luffy estas usando un smoking! —Exclamo con la quijada abierta.

¡Lo peor de todo es que se veía muy sexy con él!, mentira, lo peor era que toda la cocina era adornada con pequeñas velas en cada rincón posible, la mesa se encontraba impecable y mínimo unos cincuenta platillos exóticos yacían en ella, intactos.

Como si fuera poco se alcanzaba a distinguir una melodía de violín romántica no muy lejos, seguro que se trataba de Brook.

Avergonzada Nami cubrió su rostro ardiendo entre sus manos, llamando la atención de Luffy que inmediatamente dejo de reír.

Se acerco a ella, que brinco nerviosa por su cercanía.

— ¿Nami, te sientes mal? —Pregunto preocupado.

— N-no, para nada.

— Pero estas roja y tienes fiebre, ¡no me digas, te ha vuelto a picar otro mosquito prehistórico! —Chillo, Nami le pego en la cabeza.

— ¡Te digo que no, y aléjate! —Rápidamente fue a sentarse a una de las sillas—. Acabemos con esto ya.

_Luffy siempre se come todo… de seguro no sabe siquiera que es una cita, no tengo de que preocuparme._

— ¡Bien! —Luffy volvió a su habitual actitud y tomo asiento a su lado. Observando maravillado toda la comida a su alcance y cogiendo un plato para servirse la sopa.

Se tranquilizo un poco al verlo, al final sí que era despistado.

— Vamos, hay que comer Nami —confusa parpadeo un par de veces, observando el plato que él le extendía.

Oh dios, no podía pasar lo que creía que pasaba…

— ¿M-me estas ofreciendo comida? —Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo el moreno asintió—. P-pero, ah, tú nunca…

— Sanji me dijo que esto se acostumbra en las citas. No habrás olvidado que estamos en una, shishishi.

_¡SANJI-KUN TRAIDOR!_, pensó llorando por dentro. Ahora sí que estaba metida en _serios _problemas. No estaba en sus planes que el cocinero y Brook dieran un aporte a la cita. Eso significaba que el resto también fue involucrado.

— ¡No claro que no! —Dijo y cogió el plato. Ambos comenzaron a comer, para su desconcierto y regocijo Luffy era atento con ella, cuando necesitaba una servilleta le daba la suya, le servía la comida, no sacaba comentarios estúpidos y la halagaba una que otra vez, recordándole lo bien que se veía.

En resumen, Luffy era todo menos… Luffy.

— Sabes, nunca creí que diría esto pero… la he pasado genial —comentó, Luffy acababa de servirle el postre, una rebanada de pastel de mandarina.

— Shishishi. Las citas son muy divertidas, aunque tuve que pasar seis horas escuchando sermones de Sanji y Zoro sobre ellas —tuvo el impulso de reír al imaginarse a sus amigos dándole clases de modales a él—. No fue agradable.

— Seguro… —lo apoyo sonriendo. Al ver la hora que marcaba el reloj de pared se sobresalto, ¡cuando anocheció tan pronto! Tenían que ir a dormir.

_¡No!, ¿no podemos quedarnos unos minutos más?_, suplico su conciencia.

_¡No, hay que reponer fuerzas! ¡Ni siquiera debía gustarme esto! _Chisto su lado racional.

_Pero por fin Luffy actúa como te gusta…_

_¡Dios, que te calles!_

— Ya es MUY tarde Luffy, todo fue maravilloso y eso pero… me tengo que ir, y tu también —dijo intentando que la decepción no se notara tanto en su voz. Dejo el postre a un lado y sonrió lo mejor que pudo.

— ¿Eh? Ptedo Sdani cmido maz cowia —le respondió entre balbuceos al masticar un pedazo de carne.

— He dicho que aquí acaba la cita —insistió.

El chico asintió, desmotivado. Trago y se puso a su lado, Nami sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago al verlo tan feliz.

— ¡Tengamos otra cita Nami! Fue muy divertida —comento sonriendo. Si supiera el significado de sus palabras…

— C-claro —dijo, y después de mucho pensarlo lo jalo a su altura y poso sus labios sobre su mejilla, en un beso, para luego apartarse.

_Eso si no me da un paro cardiaco ahora mismo._

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos, para luego apartar la vista, sus mejillas se colorearon notablemente y soltaron una risita nerviosa.

Ya incomoda por esa repentina tensión Nami salió de la cocina, seguida de Luffy. Para desconcierto de ambos, afuera los esperaba el resto de la tripulación, observándolos inquisitivamente.

Brook fue el primero en hablar.

— ¿Y, viste sus bragas Luffy-san?

— ¡CLARO QUE NO! —Gritaron al unísono.

Oh sí, no había nada más vergonzoso que aceptar a una cita con tu sexy capitán… excepto que un esqueleto pervertido se te insinué descaradamente y tengas que golpearlo en la cara. Eso sí que resultaba abrumador.

**#FIN**

* * *

¿A qué sería maravilloso tener una cita con Luffy? Como envidio a Nami, más porque le dieron clases de modales a Luffy para la ocasión XD bueno, sigue la D y ya tengo algo planeado ahí. ¡Hasta entonces!

¿Review?


	4. D de Dinero

Ya saben, grito de histeria con cada review suyo, soy feliz, y si soy feliz hay actualizaciones pronto (?) Disfruten la 'D'.

**Disclaimer aplicado:** One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

"**Letras de Paja"****.**

**Viñeta #4: Dinero**

A esas alturas, después de tanto viajar y convivir juntos, todos se habían _acostumbrado_ ya a las manías extrañas que le daban a Luffy en casi cada isla que pisaban. Que ahora quiere ir a la isla del cielo, que necesita un escarabajo desesperadamente, que no descansara hasta probar tal platillo…

No era más que un ligero cambio en su rutina diaria, Luffy conseguía lo que quería –por suerte o destino– y continuaban como si nada.

Excepto en este caso.

Para cualquiera es normal que Nami se obsesione con los tesoros y el dinero, le encanta tenerlos por montones y en una bonita caja fuerte aprueba de idiotas con exceso de deudas y el sentido de orientación de un insecto, ósea Zoro.

No existía problema alguno ahí.

Dinero era lo primero en que pensaba la peli naranja. Si por ella fuera posible, desayunaría, comería y cenaría dinero, incluso se bañaría en él –y ya lo hizo–.

Lo preocupante del asunto, es que no era ella quien corría como si su vida dependiera de ello hasta la sala de tesoros en barcos ajenos y robaba la billetera de todo pirata o marino que se cruzara en su camino. Sino Luffy.

Era el moreno quien quería el dinero, no ella. Y hacían dos semanas desde que comenzó esa obsesión suya.

Al principio no le tomo importancia, a final de cuentas era Luffy, no usaría el dinero para comprar una bomba o algo, seguramente ahorraba para pagar la carne de un Rey Marino que Sanji cocinaría.

Pero el tiempo transcurrió, y con él, el afán de obtener más dinero, fue entonces cuando sospecharon de su capitán. ¿Y si juntarse tanto con la navegante le afecto el cerebro gravemente?

¡Todo sería su culpa!

Y ella no deseaba eso. Tampoco quería que Luffy obtuviera un tesoro más grande pero eso era otro asunto. Tenían que parar ese interés no sano, _ya_.

— Luffy ha vuelto con otra bolsa de dinero Navegante-san, ¿me pregunto de donde conseguirá tanto? —Se pregunto en voz alta Robin, despegando la vista de su libro.

Nami no se molesto en responder, era _obvio _que lo robaba de por ahí a los pobres desafortunados.

¡Oh, maldición! Se suponía que ostentaba el titulo de Gata Ladrona, no podía quedar en ridículo por las estupideces de Luffy.

— Sanji-kun le ha preguntado cientos de veces para que utilizara el dinero, no ha conseguido una sola respuesta. ¡NI UNA, Y SE TRATA DE UN IDIOTA!

Se sentía decepcionada de sí misma…

Robin rió con disimulo y se inclino hacia adelante, donde ella recargaba su cuerpo en la silla de playa que decidió montar en la mañana.

La encontró con el ceño fruncido y los labios en un mohín. De seguro causaba gracia.

— Si tanto te molesta que sea mejor ladrón que tú… ¿Por qué no vas y lo encaras de frente? —Inquirió curiosa.

— ¡No es tan fácil Robin! Yo… lo he oído cuando se pone a pescar… dice que pronto será capaz de estar a su lado…

— ¿A lado de qué o quién? —Robin la miro desinformada.

— ¡Pues que no es obvio! Una chica, Luffy está interesado en una mugrosa chica —respondió a regañadientes. La idea en sí misma la desquiciaba, y no entendía el porqué.

Al parecer a Robin no, al escuchar su respuesta sonrió divertida.

— Ya veo, de seguro se trata de la Emperatriz Pirata… como convivieron _tanto _en dos años… es algo natural — ¡Ay dios no!

Como si del diablo se tratara Nami retrocedió y cayó de un sentón al piso soltando un quejido. Esta vez Robin no disimulo su risa y tuvo la necesidad de matarla con la mirada.

Y se suponía que eran amigas, si claro, como no.

— ¡ROBIN! No es gracioso, he visto desastres naturales más simpáticos que tú.

— Era una broma Navegante-san, ve a hablar con él, si lo que dices es cierto te llevaras una sorpresa o dos —dijo. Ignorando el tono insinuante que uso, Nami le dio la razón. Lo mejor era hablar, de momento.

Si estaba enamorado o no ya era otro asunto, que no le incumbía a decir verdad…

_Supongo que iré preparando mis mejores deseos a la pareja_, pensó disgustada.

Se levanto, con ayuda de la habilidad de Robin y fue a con Luffy, que seguramente estaba en la cocina, o su camarote donde guardaba su botín. Otra vez se sintió irritada.

Cuestionándose internamente si era por la posible amada del moreno, o porque robaba más y mejor que ella.

Decidió que era lo segundo y con un sonoro portazo entro a la cocina, que estaba vacía.

_Sanji-kun no ha vuelto de las compras…_

— Esta en su habitación —dijo resuelta, y se encamino hacia allá. Alcanzando a escuchar un par de risas y voces, Usopp se encontraba con él—. ¡Luffy, debemos hablar!

Ambos chicos la observaron curiosos y dejaron de hacer lo que fuera que hacían al verla entrar.

— Ah, Nami justo ahora íbamos a…

— He dicho que Luffy y yo vamos a hablar, _ahora_ y _solos_ —recalcó ella apretando los puños. Usopp trago saliva y salió corriendo velozmente, deseándole lo mejor a un despistado chico con sombrero de paja.

Inocentemente Luffy le sonrió.

— ¡Nami, vienes a jugar conmigo!

— No es por eso cerebro de goma —chistó—. Debes dejar de robar a todo ser vivo Luffy, nos causaras problemas.

_¡Y perderé mi fama como ladrona de la tripulación, joder!_

— Eh… Pero es necesario, y por una buena causa —replicó él. Nami lo miro furiosa. ¡Buena causa!, ¿desde cuándo robar es una buena causa? Excluyendo el caso de Cocoyashi, claro.

— Mira Luffy… a menos que ahorres para salvar una isla entera de las garras de un cruel pirata vas a dejar de robar —amenazo.

— Nop.

— ¿N-nop? —Repitió incrédula, Luffy asintió sonriente y Nami entrecerró los ojos—. ¡¿NOP?!, ¡Luffy, que diablos puede ser tan importante para que te obsesiones así con el dinero!

— ¡Es un secreto Nami, no puedes saberlo! —Explico Luffy haciendo un puchero.

— ¡Soy la navegante y tesorera del barco!

— Pero Zoro me dijo que…

¡AHORA TODO ESTABA CLARO! Por supuesto Luffy no querría conservar tanto dinero, todo fue tramado maquiavélicamente por Zoro, así pagaría sus deudas con ella y gastaría el resto en sake. ¡Espadachín egoísta!

— No digas más —lo interrumpió serena—. Ya entendí que ocurre aquí… Zoro te ha obligado a robar por él, le das el dinero, y él se libra de sus deudas… ¡todo tiene sentido!

El moreno ladeo la cabeza, sin conocer la causa de su cambio de humor. ¿Qué Zoro lo obligo a robar, dijo?

— Nami el agua de mar te ha afectado el cerebro, shishishi.

— ¿Disculpa?…

— Zoro me dijo que la única forma de conseguir el amor de una chica como tú era comprando tu corazón con mucho dinero, y como no tengo idea de cuánto valga… ¿esto es suficiente para ti? —Pregunto enseñando todo un costal repleto de billetes y monedas, y más billetes.

A Nami se le desencajo la mandíbula, más por el hecho de que las mejillas de Luffy se tiñeron de rosa. ¡Luffy se había sonrojado!

Y… espera… ¿comprar su corazón?

— Luffy, a-acaso tú…

— ¡Nami~! ¡Acepta el dinero para que pueda besarte ya! —Canturreo él, y ella espabilo. El idiota de Luffy se le declaro recién, y ahora quería besarla.

— Luffy… —lloriqueo, sin poder contener más las ganas de abrazarlo salto sobre él, tirando el dinero a un lado—. ¡Idiota! No necesitas comprar lo que siempre fue tuyo.

La sonrisa que le mostraba creció.

— Shishishi, ¿y, ya puedo besarte?

— ¿Tu qué crees, tonto? —Cuestiono secando sus lágrimas y junto sus labios en un casto beso. Olvidándose de todo y todos, incluso del dinero. Y pensar que todo comenzó con unos simples celos… Luffy tendría que robarle sonrisas así de grandes más seguido.

**#FIN**

* * *

Yo quería algo cursi y ya salió, aunque pensándolo bien Luffy no sabe de romance, obviamente recibió ayuda y consejos de Zoro XD (algún día escribiré sobre eso). Ahora, necesito lluvia de ideas para la E si no es mucha molestia, ¡palabras vengan a mí! *-*/

¿Review?


	5. E de Ebrio

Puede que esto haya quedado medio flojo… está todo inocente, digo, como supongo seria su relación antes. Es previo al Time-Skip.

**Disclaimer aplicado:** One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

"**Letras de Paja"****.**

**Viñeta #5: Ebrio**

Un valioso nakama, eso es lo que habían perdido hace un par de días. El dolor fue mucho, claro está, fue tan débil que no aguanto las lágrimas al ver a Merry arder en el mar, contrario a los más fuertes, Sanji y Zoro. Pese a considerarse más útil ahora, en el fondo continuaba siendo frágil.

Por eso tenía que perseverar y entrenar más, no ceder ante la tristeza, no si quería proteger a Robin de ahora en adelante. Porque sí, fue la despedida de Merry, pero la bienvenida a otro nakama.

La morena los necesitaba, y si el gobierno intentaba llevarla de vuelta ellos estarían ahí para evitarlo, las veces que fuera necesario.

Sonrió ante el pensamiento y alzo su jarra de cerveza al son de otro "¡Brindemos!".

La fiesta de bienvenida a Water Seven resulto más animada de lo esperado, en realidad, ninguno se imagino estando ahí tan despreocupadamente. Los Marines bien podrían aparecer en cualquier momento, tenían que mantenerse alerta…

— ¡Y, y entonces apareció de la nada un Rey Marino de tres mil pies de alto!, ¡no, setecientos mil pies de alto, dispuesto a devorarnos a todos aunque yo ni me inmute!

— ¡WOAH, usted sí que es valiente Capitán Usopp!

Nami froto su sien, conteniendo sus ganas de gritar.

_Olvídalo, tendrás que vigilar tú sola los alrededores…_, pensó.

Confirmo sus sospechas al echarle un ojo al resto de la tripulación, Zoro bebía sin parar en un concurso con los carpinteros, Chopper se atascaba de algodón de azúcar, Sanji… bueno, era obvio con quienes estaba. No veía a Robin ni Luffy en ningún lugar.

No le dio importancia a eso y dio otro sorbo a su jarra, degustando el sabor salado del alcohol. Casi pega un brinco al sentir una respiración irregular en su cuello.

— ¡Luffy, ya te he dicho que no salgas de la nada! —Regañó al darse la vuelta y distinguirlo entre la oscuridad. El aludido ladeo desinteresado la cabeza y se sentó a su lado, en una silla aparte.

Lo notaba algo decaído pero prefirió no decir nada. Entendía que fue uno de los que más sufrió con lo del barco, además de Usopp, si el segundo ya se había recuperado ¿Por qué no él también? Sería lo más lógico.

Dio otro sorbo más, repentinamente sentía nervios.

— ¿Oí Luffy, porque no estás con los demás, comiendo y jugando? —Recibió un bufido como respuesta y rodo los ojos. Vale, quizás Luffy si seguía medio deprimido.

Con disimulo se acerco un poco más al moreno. Debatiéndose internamente si consolarlo o pegarle para convencerlo de unirse a la fiesta como tal.

— Nami~ ¿has notado que bonita es la noche?… —pregunto de repente y arrastrando las palabras cansinamente.

— Eh, no.

¡Grandiosa respuesta daba!

— D-digo, siempre es bonita —se corrigió. No entendía porque le interesaba el cosmos así como así. ¿Luffy en verdad se encontraba cuerdo?

Comenzó a preocuparse por el estado mental de su capitán, más con su siguiente comentario.

— ¡Sí! Sabes, yo no… hip, yo no quiero ser pirata… es mejor viajar en las estrellas~

Definitivamente algo no iba nada bien. ¿Qué él no deseaba seguir siendo pirata?

— Un minuto Luffy, mírame de frente y di "Ah" —pidió, dejando su jarra en el suelo. Luffy se negó en un principio, pero termino accediendo. Sonriente giro el rostro, quedando a pocos centímetros del suyo y su boca se abrió en una "O" perfecta, Nami distinguió con facilidad ese olor que esperaba encontrar: alcohol—. ¡Dios, estás ebrio!

Y eso lo explicaba todo.

— ¿Q-qué? Cla… claro que no —negó él entre balbuceos. Sí, bien ebrio.

Menuda idiota, y ella que pensaba que aun no superaba lo de Merry…

Irritada alejo de golpe su rostro, manteniéndolo lo más lejos posible ¡no se hizo pirata para cuidar de un tonto con exceso de cerveza en el cerebro!

En primer lugar, ¿a qué retrasado mental se le ocurrió darle cerveza a su capitán? No aguantaba ni media jarra.

_De seguro fue Zoro, juro que mañana lo mato._

— N-Nami, no me ignores~ —reclamó Luffy con tono lastimero. Eso de la actuación se le daba perfectamente.

— Tienes que dormir Luffy, no. Iré por un poco de café, con eso evitaras la jaqueca y te repondrás —dijo para sí misma. Se puso en pie, no durando ni cinco segundos pues con ayuda de su habilidad Luffy la volvió a sentar con algo de brusquedad—. ¡Ah, pero qué te pasa!

— No… ¡HIP! N-no quiero estar solo —respondió.

¿Era en serio?…

— Pues entonces traigo a Usopp para que te haga compañía —propuso, recibiendo una negativa de su parte. Exasperada se acomodo mejor en la silla, revolviendo sus cabellos una que otra vez—. Bueno, me quedo yo.

— ¡Wi, Nami se queda!, ¡Nami… hip, es nuestra nakama~!

— Ya era tú nakama antes… —le recordó con pena y cierto regocijo. Que se alegrara tanto por su presencia era… no sabía cómo explicarlo—. ¡Mírate! Ni siquiera entiendes lo que dices.

Luffy negó con la cabeza.

— Claro que _shi_~

— No, porque como dije antes, has bebido mucho.

Otra vez, negó.

— ¡D-de verdad! _Shi_ viniera un Shichibukai ahora mismo… ¡hip, le patearía el _trashero_! —A diestra y siniestra lanzo un par de golpes al aire, Nami no contuvo su risa—. ¿V… _vhes_?

— Lo que tú digas Capitán —volvió a rodar los ojos, con la diferencia de que sonreía levemente.

Luffy era tan infantil cuando se lo proponía… ósea, el noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo. Aun así, no podía negar que le agradaba ese lado suyo.

Dejo de sonreír al notar la intensidad en los ojos carbón del chico. Inquieta se mordió el labio inferior.

— ¿Sucede algo, Luffy? —Se animó a preguntar. No le respondió— ¿Luffy?

— No lo había notado pero, hip~… e-eres muy bonita.

— ¿QUÉ? —Luffy sonrió e intento acercarse un poco más—. ¡Espera, espera, no piensas bien Luffy!

— _Nu_~ Nami es _hermosha_ —balbució riendo y dio un par de aplausos— ¡La mujer más _hermosha _de todos los mares! Shishishi.

— ¡Luffy basta! —Chilló avergonzada. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojo fuego y por más que intentara callarlo no lo conseguía, ¡era demasiado necio! — Estás ebrio, ¡MUY ebrio! —Insistió.

Gracias a dios el escándalo era demasiado fuerte y nadie lo escucharía, sino… no quería ni imaginarlo.

Ni cuenta se dio de cuándo, pero Luffy saltaba en la silla repitiendo que era bella y quien sabe que tonterías más. Velozmente lo sentó, sintiendo su rostro arder.

— ¡CIERRA LA BOCA, POR DIOS!

— ¿No… no te agrada que diga que eres _hermosha_? —Luffy puso una mueca de decepción, de esas que eran difícil de resistir. ¡Oh, vamos!

— N-no es eso, digo… me gusta pero…

— A mi me gustas tú. Hip~ —Nami dejo de zarandearlo, repentinamente congelada se encogió de hombros, incrédula—. Nami… t-te quiero.

Creyó ver a su alma escapar de su cuerpo. No, no, no, no, ¡NO! Eso no podía estar pasando. ¡Luffy no le dijo _esa _frase! Simplemente no…

Era Luffy después de todo. Un niño en cuerpo de adolescente, incapaz de interesarse en el sexo contrario ¡y cuyo únicos amores son la aventura y la carne!

Sin embargo, y contrario a todo eso, es sabido por todos que un ebrio nunca miente, que siempre admite lo que en una situación normal no haría. ¿Basándose en esos rumores, debía confiar en su palabra?

Contrariada lo observo un rato, Luffy no apartaba la mirada de ella, esperando una respuesta para su confesión, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, era un misterio si por el alcohol o la vergüenza.

— Nami… —susurró—. ¿Yo te gusto también?

¿Y ahora qué diablos respondía?

— Y-yo… —otro grito de felicidad se escucho, proveniente de un también borracho Usopp. Y sin advertencia alguna a Luffy se le cerraron los parpados y cayó de frente, en su regazo. Nami solo quería gritar.

_¡NOOOOOOO, MALDITA SEA!, ¡¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a mí?!_

Avergonzada, molesta y desmotivada soltó un par de groserías antes de fijarse en su alrededor. Prácticamente la mitad o más yacían en el suelo, inconscientes. Como Luffy.

¡Maldito sea aquel que descubrió el alcohol!

— Luffy… —lo observo cansada. Si tan solo fuera capaz de escucharla y decirle lo que sentía sin necesidad de estar borracho…— También te quiero, idiota.

**#FIN**

* * *

Gracias a Sabina-chan por la palabra, eres grande :'D He ahí el one shot todo cursi y ñoño, LOL. Algo diferente para variar un poco las cosas, como siempre, se requieren sugerencias para la "F" ¿me ayudan? *mirada desamparada*

¿Review?


	6. F de Frío

Originalmente iba a ser rosado y humorístico, pero caí en cuenta que no he hecho nada dramático con estos dos y me dieron ganas de probar y ver que tal.

**Disclaimer aplicado:** One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

"**Letras de Paja"****.**

**Viñeta #6: Frío**

Nami siempre pensó que su capitán era invencible, todo poderoso y la personificación del valor humano. Porque así era él, imperturbable, lleno de coraje para luchar por lo correcto y defender los sueños de sus nakama.

Solo una palabra cruzaba su mente al verlo al momento de pelear: magnífico.

Y bueno, por aceptarla tal cual es, tan débil y gritona, quejándose por todos sus destrozos y con poca paciencia. Pese a todos sus defectos, Luffy la quiso siempre y no temía demostrárselo con gestos que el mundo tachaba de insignificantes pero para con ella resultaban más que un motivo del cual sentirse orgullosa, de él y de si misma. De ambos.

Aun ahora recordaba con claridad sus perfectas sonrisas y su risa estrepita, sus ojos negros y profundos y la cicatriz en su mejilla, prueba de su virilidad incuestionable.

Esas cosas no eran fáciles de olvidar, como las noches en que tenía alguna pesadilla y la iba a buscar a su camarote, temblando con violencia y luchando por no dejar ver lágrimas traicioneras que simplemente no debían estar ahí. Nami nunca pensó en la remota posibilidad de verlo tan frágil y vulnerable, por ello gustosa le abría un hueco en la hamaca donde dormían abrazados, compartiendo un poco de su calor.

A la mañana siguiente Luffy ya no estaba, y claro que se desilusionaba, pero era un niño a final de cuentas. Un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre, un hombre que pese a insistir ser fuerte todavía sufría por la muerte de su querido hermano cuando nadie lo veía.

Nadie excepto ella.

Aunque no dijera nada, Nami siempre estuvo al pendiente de él.

Y no importaba que Luffy la tratara como a una amiga más, a pesar de sus intensos sentimientos, si el capitán estaba bien, ella igual.

Si Luffy lloraba ella también. Si Luffy se enojaba ella también.

Así eran las cosas, con tal de verlo sano y salvo no desistiría en ninguna batalla y daría lo mejor de sí, demostrando que no necesita ser rescatada siempre. Quería mostrarle a Luffy que era digna de su mera presencia, y quizás, solo quizás en un futuro remoto ser conocida mundialmente como la "Reina Pirata".

Resultaba gracioso, pero el sueño del moreno pronto se convirtió en el suyo.

Y junto con ese anhelo, vinieron miedos e inseguridades. Porque, ¿qué tal si había una pirata más capacitada que ella?, ¿y qué si Luffy y la pirata se conocían y enamoraban?

Y qué si terminaba sola, dando sus mejores deseos en la Iglesia, portando un sencillo vestido en lugar de uno ostentoso de encajes blancos…

En ese entonces, esa era su peor pesadilla. Tan tonta e infantil como suena pero tan vívida que no paso mucho para que ella fuese la que lo buscaba en la noche y no al revés.

Extrañado Luffy la recibía en sus brazos, limitándose a verla llorar y aferrarse con fuerza a su camisa, escuchando sus suplicas desesperadas.

_«__Por favor, nunca me dejes__»_

Actuaba como menos deseaba frente a él, pero resultaba inevitable, no quería perderlo. No lo soportaría y lo sabía muy bien. Fue realmente curioso, a partir de esa noche, solo con esas palabras, Luffy se volvió más cercano a ella.

Convivían más, platicaban más y pronto se volvió habitual encontrarlos juntos ya fuera en los mandarinos, en el cuarto de cartografía, pescando en la proa, o en cualquier otro lugar.

Su cariño creció y no se molestaban en disimularlo, al menos no Nami. Había ocasiones en que continuaba pensando que no le correspondía como quería y que solo le tenía un poco de lástima, entonces Luffy la acercaba otro poco a su cuerpo y se relajaba.

Bastaba con descansar a su lado, era lo único que necesitaba por ahora.

El tiempo pasó, enfrentaron nuevos enemigos, continuaron navegando, y Nami vivía aun en su cuento de hadas, disfrutando de la compañía de sus amigos, creyendo ciegamente que conquistarían el océano y verían sus sueños cumplidos.

Al menos durante unos días más, antes de aquella batalla donde su sonrisa se volvió cenizas e interminables riachuelos de lágrimas descendieron por sus ojos, incapaces de detenerse.

Su capitán, el amor de su vida, aquel en que depositaron sus esperanzas y fe… murió.

Murió por su culpa, por protegerla de un devastador ataque, y ella no pudo hacer nada al respecto.

Gritó, lloró, suplicó ayuda y demás, se disculpó, reaccionó con violencia y contraataco a su contrincante, pero Luffy jamás volvió a abrir esos bellos ojos para mirarla, dándole las gracias y prometiendo que todo estaría bien, que se recuperaría.

Ese día, aun lo recordaba con claridad. El día en que la invencible tripulación del Sombrero de Paja se disolvió para siempre y lo poco que quedaba de su roto corazón se quebró con sus últimas palabras.

_«__Yo también te quería…_

_Lamento no haberte llevado al altar.__»_

Ahí termino todo, para ella, para sus nakama, para sus sueños… ¿qué caso tenía aspirar a ser la Reina Pirata si no era Luffy el Rey?, ¿De qué servía tener hijos si no era Luffy el padre?

No servía de nada… y si hubiera sido menos cobarde e indecisa, animándose a confesarse como le insistían Sanji y Robin podrían haber estado juntos, aunque fuese una fracción de tiempo. Pudo haber sido capaz de probar sus labios y sentir sus caricias, escuchar sus "Te amo" y ver pequeños idiotas de cabellos negros corriendo de aquí para allá. Pudo, pero ya no.

Porque Luffy ya no existe, y dejo de hacerlo hacía mucho.

Afuera brilla el sol, pero Nami no siente su calor. Desde que él se fue, todo se ha vuelto frío, y no entiende el porqué…

Ella sonríe con atisbos de tristeza y avanza por la villa, directo a esa tumba que tantos retortijones le da, pero que no quiere dejar de visitar aunque la tachen de masoquista. Lo ve y en contra de su esfuerzo sus piernas flaquean y cae al pasto, llorando.

— Prometiste que nunca te irías de mi lado, que no me dejarías… l-lo prometiste… y aquí estamos ahora —una carcajada seca sale de sus labios— pero no importa Luffy, no importa cuántos años transcurran nunca dejare que mi afecto por ti perezca. Me da igual cuantos tipos se conviertan en el Rey Pirata, para mí siempre serás el único que hay. No importa cuánta gente se burle de ti por no cumplir tu meta… yo siempre te defenderé. Y te recordare, por ser el idiota que me sacaba de mis cabales pero también me hacia sonreír… porque… p-porque te amo.

«Y yo a ti, Nami»

Los párpados le pesan y se queda dormida, sonriendo. De repente se ha disipado el frío.

**#FIN**

* * *

Llore mientras escribía, WTF, es la última vez que mato a Luffy… vale, pido perdón por no actualizar en casi un mes (acabo de entrar a la preparatoria D:) juro que no volverá a pasar y ¿Es tarde para advertir que no todos los drabbles serán rosas? XD Perdón, otra vez ;u;

PD. Gracias a Sabina-Chan, Orikame y Tenshi no Genei por la palabra *inserte corazón gay*

¿Review?


	7. G de Gato

Ya me suponía que sufrirían con la F cuando la publique, LOL al menos el drama me cae perfectamente (?) volviendo al intento de humor bizarro vengo con esto.

**Disclaimer aplicado:** One Piece © Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

**"Letras de Paja".**

**Viñeta #7: Gato**

Era una cuestión sencilla, extraña hasta cierto punto, y claramente Luffy se habría mantenido desinformado al respecto de no ser por los ataques de amor que le daban a Sanji donde parecía flotar de felicidad: Nami no tenía pareja.

Él tampoco, ni Franky, el cocinero antes mencionado, Brook y Chopper, por ello resultaba curioso que sus pensamientos en los últimos días se vieran dirigidos a _ese_ tema. Le molestaba, mucho. Y no entendía el porqué.

Nami era guapa, una diosa para algunos, un demonio tacaño para él pero linda a final de cuentas, y casi no reparaba en ese detalle. Al menos en antaño, porque ahora no podía pasar ni una hora quemándose el cerebro y tratando de descifrar la causa de su irritación ciega mientras Nami se lo pasaba de lo lindo con otros chicos cuando era _su_ navegante.

¡Suya! Y esos estúpidos pueblerinos y piratas no lo captaban ni a puñetazo limpio, que era en lo que siempre terminaban al notar que querían pasarse de listos con ella. Ese comportamiento tan impulsivo —más de lo usual— le costaba una hora de regaños y no cenar, sencillamente no podían continuar así. Por el bienestar de su estómago hambriento.

Zoro se burlaba de él diciendo cosas inentendibles sobre "celos" y "querer marcar su territorio", y Luffy se preocupaba en serio de qué algo grave le ocurriese.

Intento dejarlo pasar —_de verdad_— pero resultó imposible con uno de los comentarios de parte de algún tío cuyo nombre no le interesaba saber. Solo esa frase bastó para colmar su escasa paciencia.

_«__Quién podría ser la pareja de la afamada Gata Ladrona, un Gato por supuesto.__»_

Y ahí radicaba todo el problema… si Nami era una "Gata", ¡¿Dónde carajos estaba su pareja, el condenado gato?!

Un animalejo peludo y holgazán, en eso consistía un gato, ¿de verdad la peli naranja querría esa _cosa_ como novio?, ¿qué no tenía mejores gustos? Podría elegir fácilmente a alguien… alguien como él, quizás. Luffy confiaba en ser mejor pareja que esos felinos escupe pelo.

No arañaba cortinas ni muebles —los destrozaba…—, tampoco necesitaba mimos diarios —un elogio que otro estaban bien— y podía alimentarse _solo_. Los gatos del mundo entero debían envidiarlo de sobre manera.

En realidad ya se los imaginaba, llorando en un callejón y recibiendo las burlas de los ratones de por ahí.

Y fue por causa de ese pensamiento que cada vez que veía una bola peluda en la calle en dirección de Nami salía corriendo, veloz como un rayo y lo alejaba de su rango de visión, impidiendo así cualquier posible encuentro amoroso.

Naturalmente un comportamiento tan inusual no pasó desapercibido para ella, sin embargo por una u otra razón no preguntaba nada al respecto, para su buena suerte. Sería… vergonzoso explicar que cabía la efímera posibilidad de que su espadachín tuviese la razón y él estuviera celoso. Con miedo.

Nami ya le había prometido permanecer siempre a su lado después de todo, no debía preocuparse por nada, excepto que otro contrajera nupcias con ella y la besara en su presencia.

¿Qué cómo que sabe lo que es un beso? Por favor, ni que fuera idiota.

…

TAN idiota.

Podía solucionar su dilema existencial acabando con los gatos a nivel mundial, aunque no era tan despiadado, eso tomaría mucho tiempo y Nami en serio sospecharía de algo erróneo. Tal vez no quedaba nada por hacer, más que convertirse en padrino de un ser con coeficiente inferior —o no tanto comparado con el suyo— y sufrir de la eterna soledad, porque _obviamente_ ninguna chica en su sano juicio caería prendida de _él_.

¿Tenía que ser modesto, no?

Que va, juntarse con Sanji le había afectado las neuronas. Ni siquiera entendía por qué se irritaba tanto si replanteaba la situación entera. Él nunca se rendía, siempre iba por el premio, era un ganador y bien podría escribir un libro de auto-ayuda —superación personal— una vez conquistaran el Grand Line. Se llamaría… "De carne y otros problemas complejos". Sí, era todo un genio.

Un genio que debía dejar en claro quién mandaba en ese barco y qué nadie se mete con sus pertenencias, ósea Nami.

Irradiando una confianza sobrenatural y ante la inquisitiva mirada de sus tripulantes se dirigió a donde ella tomaba el sol, en la cubierta y con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

— ¡NAMI! —Carraspeó, y pensó arduamente que decir, hasta que por fin habló, desconcertando a todos—. ¡Te prohíbo compartir más de una palabra con un gato, que te quede claro que eres mía!

— …

— Y si es necesario me cambiare el apodo a "El gato de sombrero de paja", ¿entendido? —Nami abrió la boca, intentando protestar pero Luffy fue más rápido y posó un dedo en sus labios, silenciándola y logrando que sus mejillas adquieran una tonalidad rojiza— ¿entendido? —Repitió sonriente.

— Ah…

— Perfecto, ahora, ¡Sanji, quiero comida!

— ¡Pero si no he dicho nada! —Muy tarde, el moreno se alejó sin dar ni una explicación. Juraría que Robin se reía de sus desgracias— ¡Silencio Robin, lo matare, te juro que lo mato!

Y dicho esto salió corriendo detrás de él, soltando mil groserías ante la risa de Luffy y la divertida mirada de Robin, que era la única consciente de la situación y se sentía más que regocijada con el aparentemente gato imaginario.

— Navegante-san no ha negado pertenecerle… fufufu.

**#FIN (?)**

* * *

Bueno, no sé que fue eso XD ¡primera vez que encelo a Luffy! y aunque ha sido realmente corto comparado con los anteriores creo que está… decente. Ya tengo planeada la siguiente palabra, espero no tener ningún contratiempo para escribirla.

¿Review?


End file.
